


Smitty Ryker NSFW Alphabet

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Hacksaw Ridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive





	Smitty Ryker NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s a sweetheart after sex, he wraps his arms around you, and kisses you again and again. He’s not good with words, and feelings tend to be hard to express, but what he lacks in words he makes up for in actions.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He doesn’t think much of himself, doesn’t particularly like anything about himself. He does love your hands, though. Those are the same hands that patched him up, that put him back together every time he fell apart. He adores them.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He loves coming inside you of course, but seeing his come on your ass is a close second. Actually, he also loves coming on your tits. As long as it’s somewhere in or on you he will think it’s the hottest thing there is.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s not exactly proud of this one but one time you were taking a shower when you were both still in the Pacific, and he happened to walk by... He stepped behind a conveniently placed pile of supply crates and jacked off, watching you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He got around before the war, and he had a few flings with the nurses during. Ever since he met you, though, his mind has been plagued with thoughts of you and you alone.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Cowgirl, hands down. That’s his favourite because he gets to see your tits bounce and he that’s all a man needs in the world to be happy.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He can be, sometimes. Mostly he’s a serious man, but he tries to make you laugh whenever he can.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps himself well-groomed for you.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He’s a hard man, with a harsh past, and he is very aware of the massive chip on his shoulder. He tries to be gentle, though, for you. He holds you, kisses you softly, and tells you you’re his life. It’s important for him that you know how much you mean to him.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He does it often, just because he can’t stop thinking about you and he doesn’t believe in sporting a hard on for longer than necessary. What he also loves is watching you touch yourself. He lives for the vision of your fingers rubbing circles on your clit while he tells you exactly what he’s going to do to you once you come.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He wouldn’t describe it as a kink, but if there is something that truly gets him going is you in your underwear, stockings, and garter. It drives him wild. He loves being in control and taking care of you when you’re looking so delicious is his favourite.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

He prefers to have you on your back in a soft surface where there is privacy. Beds and couches are good, he doesn’t ever want you to be fucked in an uncomfortable place, doesn’t want your body to feel hard surfaces. In his opinion you have experienced enough harshness in life and you need to be cherished, protected.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

You and water. That’s it. Whenever he sees you taking a bath, or a shower he has to have you. There’s something about you being naked, and wet that really gets him. Maybe it’s the domesticity of it all, although he did watch you shower that time while you were both in the Pacific... He doesn’t know, all he knows is that he loves it.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing that could cause you harm. Bruises and, god forbid, blood are strictly out of limits. You are his princess, and you are to be cherished and loved accordingly.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

During the war he always said he loved getting a blowjob. That’s what men did, after all. Now, though, he doesn’t really care that much about receiving but about giving. In his opinion a man is not really a man until he’s able to make his woman come with his tongue only. He’s mastered that skill.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Smitty almost always starts slow. He likes to build up a pace, to rub your clit with his fingers and kiss you hard. He almost makes you come once before he starts to really fuck like it’s the last time he ever will. More than once he’s had to fix the bedframe because it hit the wall so hard it splintered.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He wouldn’t ever choose a quickie over a nice fuck on a bed, but he doesn’t complain. Quickies are common when you’re both out and about. Sometimes you can’t keep your hands off each other...

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Smitty likes to find new ways to make you come. Whether it’s his mouth, or his fingers, he’s always willing to learn and try new things. He only takes risks if he knows they’re not going to harm, or upset you. So, maybe not that often. Once he took the risk of shaving all his pubic hair because he thought you might like it. The itchiness as it grew back stopped him from doing it again.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Smitty can go for up to three rounds a day and for hours at a time. He has a lot of stamina.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

It is a very well kept secret that Smitty has a few toys just for you. He obtained them in secret, and loves watching you use them.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Smitty is a tease machine! He loves doing it. He loves watching you squirm and moan, pant and beg. A day spent teasing you, is a day well spent.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Not loud at all. He sometimes gasps, or groans but keeps it to a minimum. He, however, loves making you scream.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

One of his favourite things to do is watch you masturbate while you shower. He knows you know he’s watching. He doesn’t make a sound as the tent in his pants grows and grows. You always make it a show for him.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’s always been a man with a high sex drive, even when deployed. He jacked off a lot. Now that the war is over and he has much more free time, he can’t keep his hands off you.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn’t sleep much, not after all the shit he’s seen, but he loves holding you while you sleep. When he does manage to fall asleep after sex he only gets three or four hours. He doesn’t mind, really, he prefers being awake and watching you sleep.


End file.
